


To Be So Loved

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Hanratty (No Way Out 1/2): "Love is insanity, isn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be So Loved

The first time she receives a wind chime left hung for her on her porch, she knows who it’s from. The beautiful alien visits while she’s dreaming of him, leaves her something to show he hasn’t forgotten her. She can’t forget him, can’t forget his soft touch or his gentle eyes; when she closes her eyes she can feel each of his fingertips pressing against his collarbone as he draws lines on her. People mutter and call her crazy, but they simply don’t understand, aren’t loved by a traveller from so far away. She pities them, really, that they don’t know what it feels like to be so loved, to know that one day he’ll come back for her.


End file.
